dbxfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Aggron VS Monochromon
Aggron VS Monochromon 'is Codytlane's 2nd DBX. This features Aggron from Pokemon and Monochromon from ''Digimon. INTRO No Rules! No Research! ONLY BLOODLUST! '''DBX! FIGHT A sleeping Lairon is seen next to a opening cave, until a stampede of Monochromon rampages by and it disturbs the Lairon. It woke up cranky, and gets angry, and it then uses it's Iron Head (move) to attack the stampede, but only hit one and both have fall over off a cliff, both landed in a field of tall grass. Monochromon got back up and looked angry, searching for who it was that shoved it from its fellow kind, and suddenly... a glow appeared from behind and it shows a Aggron appeared, (the Lairon from before have evolved). Both then prepared for battle (*Cues Wild Pokémon Battle Johto Pokémon Anime Music Extended HD) HERE WE GOOO! Both headbutted each other, then both Aggron shoots a Metal Sound and it somewhat hurts Monochromon's ears. Aggron then hits with it's Iron Tail, and it sends Monochromon in the air and it lands into huge shrub. Aggron gets a bit closer to it, then gets rammed by Monochromon's Guarding Tusk attack. Monochromon charges Aggron through many trees and boulders, and Aggron gets thrown into a stone wall. Monochromon then shoots it's Fiery Breath through the big hole to burn Aggron into a crisp. It stops, then went inside through the hole. It looks around thinking it won the fight, but Aggron appeared from above and lands a Heavy Slam attack, then it hits again with an Iron Tail. Monochromon shoots it's Fiery Breath, Aggron uses its Protect, and fire attack only makes itself useless. Aggron then rams into it with it's Double-Edge attack, and charges Monochromon down to bottom of the cave and it lands in a river. Aggron lands on it's feet on one side of the river, both creatures glares furiously at each other (with fire in their eyes). Monochromon then shoots its Volcanic Strike and Aggron shoots its Flash Cannon, and both attacks collided into a big explosion. Monochromon couldn't see through the smoke, but then a large orange beams comes through and hits Monochromon. As the smoke clears, showing Aggron firing it's Hyper Beam. Monochromon uses its Tomahawk Slash and cuts through the Hyper Beam, and hits on Aggron's torso. But... it didn't work and cracks Monochromon's horn off, due to the Aggron's torso is Iron Armored. Monochromon gasps, then Aggron picks it up and throws it above, then fires another Hyper Beam (only this time, fires stronger) and it hit Monochromon to it's own torso and pushes it through the ceiling of the cave and gets send out of the cave into the sky and Monochromon explodes into pieces. Aggron then yells out a triumphant roar in the cave. KO! RESULTS DBX winner is: ''Aggron! '' NEXT TIME Jason Voorhees stalks in DBX. Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:Pokemon vs Digimon Themed DBX Fights Category:Rivalry themed DBX Fights Category:Monster themed DBX Fights Category:Anime Only themed DBXs Category:Nintendo VS Namco themed fights Category:Codytlane Category:'Genderless' themed DBX Fights Category:Anime/Manga Characters